First Artisan Granalf Ivandison of Svartalfheim
First Artisan Granalf Ivandison of Svartalfheim Age: 591 rejueved to 30 Martial: 9+1=10 (0 martial bonus)- First Artisan Granalf has no military training and should never be put in command of soldiers. Intrigue: 10+1=11- First Artisan Granalf has never cared about political intrigues and has no skills in that area. Administration: 9+2=11- First Artisan Granalf has always preferred to leave administration to others while he focuses on his craft. Learning: 17+23=40- First Artisan Granalf is incredibly knowledgeable about creating artifacts of technology, and therefore about how they function and what can be done to improve their function. Piety: 18+3=21- First Artisan Granalf has a strong faith in the Emperor, which he expresses though his creations. Diplomacy: 16-1=15- First Artisan Granalf is able to attend formal diplomatic functions without embarrassing himself. Combat: 8+5=13 (+30 combat bonus)- First Artisan Granalf has no combat training, though he can still be dangerous due to the Hammer of Storms. Svartalfar (+1L, +5 to artifice rolls)- First Artisan Granalf is of Svartalfhiem and therefore artifice is in his blood. Paragon Artisan (+12L, +3P, +120 to artifice rolls, can create artifacts of quality up to Artifact)- Granalf is widely recognized as one of the best Artisans that Svartalfheim has ever produced, and his Magnum Opus Surturbrander is possibly Svartalfheim's greatest creation. Paragon Artisan Trait: Enhancer (can greatly magnify any material or technology bonuses or effects in his creations)- First Artisan Granalf seems to be able to magnify the effects that his creations gain from their material composition or technology, turning what would be a blade of flame into a roaring inferno or a shock weapon into a lightning storm. First Artisan of Svartalfheim (+1M, +1A, +1L, +1D)- Granalf Ivandison has been required to at least familiarize himself with the government of Svartalfheim that he gained by proving himself the greatest of the craftsmen of Svartalhiem at the bicentennial contest called simply The Proving. The Responsibilities of Power (+1M, +2I, +3A, +2D, -2L)- In his time as First Artisan of Svartalfheim and a Member of the High Council of the Imperial Trust First Artisan Granalf has been forced to put more attention into his potion and less into crafting. Obsessed (+5L,-2M, -1I, -2A, -4D)''- Like many of the Artisans of Svartalfheim Granalf Ivandison is obsessed with his crafting and considers everything else unimportant. This attitude is very obvious and is the reason that the government of Svartalfheim is usually left in the hands of the Administratum.'' Master of Thunder (+3L, +60 to rolls to create Thunder Hammer and similar weapons)- From his youth Granalf Ivandison has specialized in the creation of Thunder Hammers and Shock Mauls. Master of Fire (+3L, +60 to rolls to create fire based weapons and defences)- In recent years Granalf Ivandison has developed a reputation for creating incredible artifacts based around the use of fire, or protection from such. Rumor has it that he was taught many of fires secrets by the Fire Giants of Muspelheim. Bearer of The Hammer of Storms (+1M, +5C) – Granalf Ivandison carries the devastating Hammer of Storms with him at all times, a Relic Thunder Hammer that is both one of the most deadly weapons in the Nine Worlds and the artifact that's creation earned him his position of First Artisan. Granalf Ivandison was born a member of one of the leading Guilds of Svarrtalfheim, the Sons of Ivandi and was therefore expected to become an Artisan from birth. He proved to have a real gift and obsession for the craft and earned his apprenticeship at the young age of thirteen, three years before most are accepted as apprentices. Over the next century Granalf rose through the ranks of the Sons of Ivandi until he reached become the Guild Master of the Sons of Ivandi, leader of one of the oldest and respected of the Great Guilds of Svartlfheim. A mere six years after attaining this rank Granalf ascended to the hollowed ranks of Grandmaster Artisans, the greatest living Artisans of Svartalfheim. At the age of one hundred and sixty nine Granalf participated in The Proving as a Grandmaster for the first time as one of the youngest and least experienced Grandmasters members. He spent the year of the proving working on his masterpiece as expected and created the Hammer of Storms, one of the greatest Thunder Hammers crafted on Svartalfheim for millennium. Much to the surprise of the Guilds this artifact was undoubtedly the greatest of the Artifacts created among the grandmasters that year earning Granalf the title of First Artisan for the next half century. Like most of the Artisans of his level Granalf has devoted his entire life to his craft which has led to his other skills atrophying to an extent. His obsession with his craft makes him a poor administrator or general and unprepared for the challenges of spygames and politics. Despite this he has maintained unusually high people skills and can avoid accidentally insulting those he speaks to and hold an interesting conversion with non-Artisans. Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Imperial Trust Characters